Darkened Bliss
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Caroline, like Rebekah, is just a girl and it's about high time she got noticed. 'You will see your future and see a life that is important to one of you more than the others. You all will be changed in the best ways, revealing the only thing that all of you had forgotten. Your humanity. ' Caroline's "bonded" story with the originals. For courtney.petrova
1. Chapter 1

**Caroline**: Strong, protective, sensitive, and loyal to those she deems worthy - but despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Caroline was very insecure to being with and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tend to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them.. She, like Rebekah, is just a girl and it's about high time she got noticed.

The meaning of Caroline is 'joy' meaning bliss, pleasure, etc.

_**Darkened**** Bliss**_

Klaus x Caroline. Elena, Jeremy and Salvatore Bashing. Rated M for sexiness in later chapters. They are forced to watch her life story and suddenly that find that Caroline isn't so bad. (NA: I left Finn out. I really don't care for him. Brainwashed or not, he just didn't sit well with me from the beginning.)

_Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah_

Said Mikealson children snapped their heads up and looked around them, saving the arguement they were just having for later. They were curious as to why Finn wasn't there but left it alone. Problem was they didn't know where to look. They were all somehow transported to an endless black abyss. Magic - It had to be. Most of them promised to rip the witch's heart that did this, but they all happy they weren't daggered anymore.

_Take heed of everything that is said here until you get out. You will see your future and see a life that is important to one of you more than the others. You all will be changed in the best ways, revealing the only thing that all of you had forgotten. Your humanity. Some of you may not understand but it is like darkness and light. You cannot manage some kind of change between them. Two forces - ying and yang - and one cannot be without the other._

They watch as Caroline wakes up with a start and goes out of the room where a nurse is the only one in sight.

"This whole thing is about her?!" Rebekah screeched, making her brothers either glare at her or shake their heads. If only she would realize that Caroline was what Rebekah would be if she hadn't had a thousand years to harden her heart.

**"Excuse me? Where is everyone?" She said as she looked around, softly nodding as she hears the nurse says it's in the middle of the night and Elena stopped by. The Mikaelsen's all narrow their eyes when Caroline says 'She did? Yeah, she did but she said her name was Katherine. Can I just get something to eat?'**

"Oh god, that's how she turned?" Rebekah asked softly, and she noticed that Klaus's eyes harden.. he really did care for the blonde.. Nobody, not even Caroline should be brought into this life like that.

**"Breakfast comes around seven," The nurse cut her off, "You should go back to sleep."**

**They watch as Caroline goes toward the room but then she stops, "What is that smell?"**

**"Back to bed." The nurse leaves but Caroline stays in the hallway. She looks everywhere and sees a blood pouch in a patient's room. She goes toward the pouch and touches it but the nurse arrives asking what she is doing in there.**

**"I don't know.." She says confused, she wanted the blood.. craved it but... wasn't it wrong?**

**"You need to go back to bed." She takes Caroline to her room and leaves. Caroline sits down on her bed and takes the blood pouch from her pocket. She drinks but she doesn't like it and, disgusted, throws the pouch on the floor. She looks down at the pouch on the floor, climbs down from her bed and picks it up. She starts drinking again and tears run down her face as her fangs break through her gums.**

/

**Caroline asks the nurse on the patient bed with a bandage, "Okay, now what's the story?"**

**"My husband likes to get kinky." The nurses answer made Klaus have an amused smirk.**

**"Yes, good. Okay, so I'm gonna take off. I'm the committee chair for the carnival and I'm worried it's a complete disaster. I mean god bless Elena, she does not understand the word fabulous." Caroline takes her bag, "Once again I'm so sorry about that and if you could just forget that I bit you that would be great because I'm going to..."**

**The nurse, compulsion affected her, asked, "Forget what?"**

**Caroline smiled softly, and leaves."I don't know how that works but it's brilliant."**

**Damon is walking alone in the school hallway when Caroline arrives, "Hey Blondie, they let you out?"**

**"I remember."**

**Damon asked, amused, "What do you remember?"**

**Caroline glares at him, and continued making The Mikaelson family roar, Klaus the loudest, "I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, abused me, erased my memories, fed on me."**

_Caroline wakes up to her pillow is covered with blood and damon is sleeping next to her in bed. She gets up and tries to leave the room, but Damon wakes up too._

_A taunting voice says, "Good morning."_

_"Please... Don't!"_

_"Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah." He ducks when she tries to hit Damon with a lamp. _

_"No! No! No! Get away from me! No!"Caroline shouts as she throws the pillow covered in blood at Damon, making him groan._

_"This could have gone a completely different way."_

_Damon smells the pillow, and his face begins to change, her scream echos through the empty house as he bites her._

**"You're crazy."**

**"Memories have been coming back, in pieces." Caroline said to him in mock patience.**

**Damon scoffed, "You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..."**

**Caroline smiled mockingly, "I have a message from Katherine, she said "Game on"."**

**Damon's eyes widen, "Wait..."**

**She pushes him with strength, he falls on the floor, leaving as she spat on him, "You suck."**

/

**Bonnie was talking with Matt, she ditched that Carter guy, trying to get all touchy feely and all.**

**"She's obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue."**

**Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him, "What happened?"**

**"She freaked out and she's been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next."**

**Bonnie looked at him comfortingly, "She almost died, it's bound to mess with her head. Plus, she's Caroline."**

**Matt sighed, "Yeah, I'm used to the insecurities and all that. It's who she is, love it or hate it but this seemed I don't know...different. I can't explain it."**

**Bonnie arrives to see Caroline seated on a Carnival stage, "Caroline?"**

**Stefan's voice seems to echo around her, "It's okay, come on."**

**But all Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face and is in shock, "_No!_ you're not; you can't be." She touches her and is horrified by the truth when the cold feeling vibrates through her as Caroline calls her name. **

**Stefan takes Caroline away from the area to the bathroom. He takes some tissues to wipe the blood of her face. Caroline starts washing away the blood too, crying, "She hates me! Bonnie hates me."**

**Stefan shook his head, "No, she's just in shock, we all are."**

**But the h****ate, anger, and loss that were in Bonnie's signature eyes were all too real. She didn't know what happen.. she didn't know what she did... but Bonnie hated her.**

**Even Rebekah tried to hide her tears in pity for the other blond as she freaks out, crying 'I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!'**

**Stefan looks at her calmly, "Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you okay?" It seems to work until Caroline sees her face changing in the mirror and starts to panic.**

**"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!"**

**"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" He makes his face change too, "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough." She shakes her head, everything was overwhelming. Everything felt like it was crashing over her and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't shake it. "Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face is normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try."**

**She takes a few breaths, her face is normal again.**

**Caroline asked him when he encouraged her, "Why did Katherine do this to me?"**

**Stefan embraced her, and even though his body is as cold as hers now, it's comforting. "I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here."**

As much as he wished he could comfort her like that, Klaus was happy that she had someone to do what he couldn't.

/

**Caroline is laying on her bed when someone opens the window and she goes next to the window with her super speed. The blonde haired blue eyed Matt startles her. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I came to see if today's basket case period has expired."**

**Caroline raises an eyebrow, "You know you should just go 'cause my mom is gonna be home"**

**"You've been dodging me all day. I mean, I'm more insecure than you are.." He continues on when she asks what he means, "It means that...you almost died and it really freaked me out and it got me thinking you know 'cause...I'm not in a position where I can lose someone else right now. I realized, even though today I wanted to throttle you, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you and now it seems like you don't feel the same way."**

**The words '_I love you.' _broke Klaus and Rebekah's cold, dead hearts when she kissed him, Matt's words echoing in her ears and even though she knew that this was Elena's ex.. and it was against all girl code to go out with your friends ex.. she wanted to be loved after everything that has and will happen.**

** His warm body heat was heating up her cold one as they embrace each other. Her face became irritated and she knew it was changing.**

_"Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." His face is normal again. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try."_

**So even though she wanted to - craved it - she takes a few breaths and feels happy when her face becomes normal again... but can she keep this from him..**

**/**

**A knock echos through her now supernatural hearing as Matt knocks at her door. Damn, sunlight.**

** "Caroline. Caroline!" He calls her on her phone but she doesn't answer, he was going to ask where she was. Again Damn sunlight and even though she doesn't hear it from the phone, she hears the voice message from him. "Hey, I thought you said you were at home. Tyler is doing this whole thing at the swimming hole and I want us to spend the day together. Where are you? Call me."**

**He hangs up, and she sighs at the floor when she hears every footstep he takes back to his truck. She wasn't Elena, and didn't want to be. She just wanted to love someone and have them equally love her back.**

Klaus brightened up, making his siblings laugh and him scowl at them.

**She only had gotten with Matt last night and it was already hard. What was she going to do when she was immortal and he would one day die? What excuse would she give when she couldn't go out in the sunlight without being barbequed? Most importantly... how would she go about this relationship wanting to rip open his jugular every five seconds?**

**Caroline knew she was strong, protective, sensitive, and loyal to those she deems worthy - but despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Caroline was very insecure to being with and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tend to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them..**

"Seems you have alot in common with the baby vampire after all." Kol, for once in his life, looked seriously at his sister as he spoke. "Why do you hate her again?"

Rebekah, who realized that too, didn't respond.

**For once.. Caroline didn't know what to do..**

**/**

**Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan were in Caroline's bedroom as Bonnie has some type of big, witchy book in her hands. Caroline grabbed the ring in her hands from the bed and looked it over before looking at Bonnie who stood by the open window, "So, I don't get to choose the ring I have to wear the rest of my life?"**

**Even Rebekah couldn't help but crack a smile, surprisingly that was the first thing she asked after changing.**

**"Hey, if you don't want it…" Caroline's heart broke off a small piece at her guarded green eyes that stared daggers into hers.**

**"No, no, she wants it." She sighed softly at Stefan's urgent voice, why couldn't anything in her life be easy?**

**"Now what?" She looked at Bonnie, who was still giving daggers and fought a shiver at Bonnie spoke coldly.**

**"Now is the part where I explain the rules. The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it so if you ever do anything to hurt anyone…"**

**Caroline was in shock, "I'm not gonna hurt anyone." Sure, that guy at the carnival was totally dead, but the first time she fed from the nurse, she stopped.**

**"You are a vampire that mean the_ urge to kill_ is a part of who you are. The minute you let it take over, I_ will stop you._"**

**Caroline's heart broke into fifty shards now, "Bonnie, you're supposed to be my friend."**

_You're__ supposed to believe in me._

**Caroline hated how Bonnie's eyes cut into hers uncaringly. was this really her friend she had since kindergarten? "I can't ignore what happened okay? If you want to be friends, you have to prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone. Now put the ring on the bed."**

**Caroline sighed puts the ring on the bed. It was still her, couldn't Bonnie see that? Couldn't she see, that more then anything now Caroline needed her help? Why was she acting all coldly? Sure she was a vampire, and needed blood to survive.. but it was still her deep down past the urges.. Caroline didn't know what to think about it all. Caroline wasn't like Damon, Caroline was herself just stronger, faster and had a new hunger. When was she ever like anyone else? Especially when she was human?**

"Love," Klaus said softly as if she could hear him, "Witches are stereotyping to all vampires."

**Caroline knew she got caught in the crossfire between a sick game Katherine was playing with Elena and her stupid love triangle with the Salvatore brothers and she didn't find an ounce of that fair.. but nevertheless, she kept quiet about it. "Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"**

**"He's still dead." Bonnie glared at her, "Now, do you want me to cast the spell or _not_?"**

**Caroline put her head down but Bonnie's light green eyes still were imprinted in her mind, she looked up just as Bonnie opened a little bit of the curtain. The sun is going on the ring. Bonnie looks at the ring and closes her eyes a moment and finally opens them, "All done."**

**She gives the ring to Caroline, after remembering she can't reach it herself and watches as Caroline takes the ring and puts it on her finger. "So that's it? I mean nothing_ witchy_ happened. You know, no flickering lights, no gust of wind. Have you ever done this before?"**

**"Caroline…" She hears Stefan warn, but rolls her eyes. She asked a good question, please excuse her for not wanting to look like the_ fourth of july _barbecue? **

**"I just want to make sure that worked." She is too late to jump back when Bonnie abruptly opens the curtain.**

**"It worked."**

**Caroline looked at her in shock and hurt. Did she seriously hate vampires that much to take a chance of her dieing? Whatever happened to the girl that was kind, loyal and always helped her? Did she die when Caroline turned into a vampire? She willed the tears away at Bonnie's betrayal to her, not matter what species she was now, and screamed out, "What if it _hadn't_ Bonnie?!"**

_What if you had really killed me?_

**Bonnie looks at Stefan, taking her big witchy cookbook and she leaves with her words echoing in her ears and dragging away a few shards of her heart before she can even think about how to glue it back together, "She's all yours."**

Rebekah looked down at Caroline as she tried to keep herself together, her emotions building up at her own memories and couldn't help but sigh. They were right, Caroline was like her in so many ways before the world turned her cold. She found that as she watched Caroline through these flashbacks... she liked what she saw. Seeing the struggle, her heartache.. it made her seem more real.. different then what she saw before.. and knowing that there was much more to come, only added to the feeling.

**.**

**.**

**Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you very much. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows. I had no idea you would like this so much - but I thank you. :)

**Caroline followed Stefan are in the woods that she explored as a child, but this was different. Everything about her now was different, she could sense it in the air and as much as she tries to hold herself together, it seems that it's as much as a loosing battle as it is trying to not get sucked into a tsunami for crying out loud. It didn't help that every time she closed her eyes she saw Bonnie's light green eyes telling her everything her mouth doesn't.**

Klaus didn't know what to say to that. Caroline always was his light. Everything that she was - he wasn't.. and to find out that she struggled.. that she didn't really have people there for her..

**That she is a killer now. That she will one day become like Damon, and do to people like what he did to her. That she was a monster.**

Elijah frowned, he firmly believed you made yourself a monster no matter what species you were.. he didn't really focus on her, as much as he regretted it now, and concentrated on Elena and Bonnie. His eyes widened as he remember sending Jonas to give the wolf pack a fully loaded aneurysm and save the bubbly blonde bombshell. His eyes cautiously went to Klaus and thanked whoever the witch was for the fact they they couldn't really hurt each other in here.

**Caroline shook her head softly and sighed, before looking at Stefan, "So what I do when I see the rabbit?"**

**Stefan looked at her again and smiled, saying again because he knew that she was nervous. It wasn't exactly hard to see. "Chase it, catch it, feed on it."**

**Caroline looked at him and scoffed, "Isn't killing cute defenseless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"**

"I don't know.." Kol looked at his little sister, smirking, "Is it, Rebekah?'

"You have done just fine on your own after all these years Kol." She smirked back and Stefan cut off any reply he was going to make.

**"Well, you sort of skipped the serial killer and went straight to vampire. Caroline, if you're not serious about all of this I think you should tell me."**

**"No I am. Look, I swear that I am okay? But it's just…****" She shook her head at him in thought, "**I haven't been in the sun for days and everyone is at the swimming hole having _fun_ and Matt is there! And he _finally_ told me that he loved me but I have been blowing him off and now _you_ want _me_ to eat _bunnies_ and I'm kind of freaking out _okay_?!" She huffed when Stefan began to laugh, "**And now you're laughing at me."**

_Great, as if I don't feel any ridiculous already lets throw jokes, laughs, and tomatoes at me._

_That will sure raise my self esteem. _

The Mikealsons laughed at her thoughts, who knew besides Klaus after all, that she was funny even when she wasn't trying to be?

**"No, no, I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that…" Stefan paused to bit his lip and continued when Caroline looked at him like he was insane, "****When someone becomes a vampire, all of their natural behaviors get sort of amplified.'**

**Caroline raised an eyebrow at him and asked him, "What do you mean?"**

**"I mean…" Stefan stumbled now, "as a human I cared deeply for people, how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain and I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it and as a vampire all of that got…" He moved his hands outward from his body to illustrate the word as he said it, "magnified."**

**Caroline thought it over, "So you're saying.. that_ now_ I'm basically an insecure, neurotic control freak..." She remembered what Matt called her in the hospital, "on_ crack_?"**

They bit their lips. Oh god, she was hilarious.

**"Well, I wasn't gonna say it like that but…" Stefan trailed off, making the Mikealsons smirk more, "Hey, listen, let's hunt okay? And then after that we'll go to the swimming hole." He said and smiled lightly at Caroline when she had a hopeful look as she asked '****Really?' He couldn't help but think that immortality suited her, not that it was such a good way to go about it but she reminded him of someone that made his head ache.**

Klaus, Kol and Elijah rolled their eyes at Rebekah, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

**"Yeah." Stefan gave a small sad smile, "Matt is the_ closest_ connection that you have to your humanity and I think that being around him is a good thing."**

**Caroline breathed out softly, focusing on her surroundings, before nodding, "Okay."**

/

**Tyler's laugh makes her look over to see him talking with another older guy as she gets out of Stefan's car.**

**"You heard your mom." The guys says, and now that she takes a closer look, she sees that Tyler and the guy look alot alike.. family perhaps, "The family is liable if anything happens."**

**Tyler groans, "Don't be a party killer."**

**The other guy rolls his eyes and shakes his head, "Hey, I didn't say you had to stop partying, I just said you had to take it elsewhere."**

**Tyler nodded carelessly, "Alright, we'll be out of here."**

**He walked away, passes next to Stefan and Caroline, where both men lock eyes and seemed to have an epic duel to see who would look away first. Caroline rolled her eyes, what is it with men and their pride?**

Rebekah nodded firmly, smirking at the confronted looks on her brothers' faces.

**Now Caroline remembered - Mason. Surfer from Florida with athletic and seemed to possess an easy going charm from what Caroline remembered. He had gotten really sexy since the last time she saw him.**

Rebekah rolled her eyes at Klaus' growl and couldn't help but agree as she looked at Mason's behind.

**But something inside her waved the red flag and screamed, "Danger Will Robinson! Danger!"**

**Caroline shook her head, looking at Stefan, "Why are you looking at him with your _serious vampire look_?"**

Kol smirked and scoffed, "As opposed to what?"

**"My what?" Stefan murmured before saying louder, "My 'vampire serious look'?"**

**"Hum hum." Caroline hummed in agreement, "I mean it's different from your worried vampire look, neither of which stray too far from your 'hey-it's-Tuesday' look."**

Kol laughed along with his family. This baby vampire wasn't all that bad as Rebekah raved about. She had a sharp tongue and he could definitely see what Klaus liked her so much.

**"Oh..I get it, okay. You think I'm…"He paused to keep from laughing, "you think I'm too serious. Is that it?"**

**Caroline huffed at how slow he was, and threw his words back at him. "I mean I was not gonna say it like_ that_ but…"**

Klaus smirked as the illusion changed, his feelings going way past his attraction to her body and spirit.. Maybe his wouldn't kill whatever witch put them in here if he could know how to get Caroline to like him.

**Caroline looked around for Matt, sorry for blowing him off. She knew she couldn't explain, she knew he would be disappointed but nothing prepared her for ****Aimee**-slut whose legs were never closed- Brady. She knew he was upset about not spending time together and she was absent from the world all day.. or well from him, but did that mean that he should have her on him like that?! No! They had just gotten together last night for christ's sakes!

Rebekah bit her lip.

**"Too bad. So, there's a full moon tonight. We're gonna light a fire later and tells ghost stories." ****Aimee** blinked her eyelashes every five seconds and it made Caroline's blood boil.. did her blood even pulse any more? Did her heartbeat anymore.. because it felt like it was breaking..

**"Uh, I don't know." Matt gave her a soft smile, and you could tell he was uncomfortable even though he was being nice.**

**Caroline took a deep breath, "Matt.."**

**Matt seemed to jump, and as much as she wanted to scold herself for not making a sound or something.. she couldn't care right now.. "What the hell? I've been calling you!"**

**Caroline shook her head, "I know, I got held up but I'm here now.." She looked at ****Aimee,** who was still there and seemed put out that she was here but covered it up with such a fake smile that Caroline had the urge to look under **Aimee**'s foot and see if it sade _Made in China._

**"Go find somebody_ single_ to stalk, ****Aimee**." Caroline compelled her and watched with satisfaction as **Aimee** leaves but it dropped sudden at Matt's outraged face...

_He... wanted Amy here.. and not her..._

**"Seriously?" She can't place the look of emotion in Matt's eyes but it was breaking Caroline apart from the inside out like cancer.**

**"She was flirting with you." Caroline accused, and the look on his face, his anger, made her feel like a kicked puppy. As much as she tried to tell herself that she was strong.. on the inside she felt like the little girl that looked for approval and the same girl that took a chance with Damon.**

_Weak.. vulnerable..._

**Matt scoffed and shook his head, "She's harmless; you don't have to be rude."**

**Caroline's mouth dropped and so did Rebekah's. **

_Rude... Rude.. Harmless, he says.. tell that to half of the school that slept with her!_

** "You're... _mad_?" It seemed foreign.. not that she was so used to getting her way, but because it was the most childish thing that she could think of. Why wasn't she ever good enough? Why was she treated as a last pick as if she was the rotten apple of the bunch?**

Klaus looked down, he felt like that so many times in his existence.. but he was the real monster. The boogie man that children feared would rise from underneath their beds and closets.

**Matt scoffed at her with anger in his eyes, "You've been dodging my calls all day and you get to show up here and be the jealous girlfriend? It's kind of lame, Care." Her emotions almost overwhelm her as he looks at her again and leaves, not looking back. The underlining message was clear.**

_You're lame Care._

_You're not good enough._

**She blinked and looked down, breathing deeply. She knows that he's angry for not getting laid tonight by the slut.. but really she did him a favor! Who knew what ****Aimee** had?! Before she can take another breath she hears Stefan next to her, "Hey, I saw that. You compelled her."

**She hates how he makes he feel as if she is a child who got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar in the late hours of the night. "Yeah, she deserved it."**

**"Caroline, nobody deserves to have their mind mess for shallow reasons."**

_Shallow..._

**His tone makes it clear.**

_You were once her._

_You should know better._

**Caroline glared at him, her eyes cutting into his making Bonnie's glare look like child's play, and he bows his head softly. Looking anywhere but her. She didn't ask for this! She didn't ask to be Damon's blood bag/ plaything! She doesn't run with vampires like Elena and then suck up all the pity she could get! She wasn't a witchy like Bonnie! She could never have kids.. never grow old..okay the last one she was happy about but... heck, last night, she had to make her mom invite her in without knowing what she was. Her mom is sheriff.. that was actually not easy. "You know, why is everyone sticking up for ****Aimee **_freaking_ Bradley?"

**Stefan looks up at her softly, "You're letting the jealousy to get the best of you."**

**Caroline groaned softly, "Oh, so now I have magnified jealousy issues too. It's great."**

_Damn Katherine to hell._

**Stefan looks at her and she hates how eerily calm it is, "I told you this wasn't gonna be easy."**

**Caroline sighed, "Yeah, well, I might as well stay dead." Klaus roared out in emotion, making all his siblings jump and move away."My _entire personality_ is killing me."**

**Klaus was still tense at the mere thought of her dieing for real, and it was killing him - not really though - to see her with other people and her feelings.. but just like that, she had every family member of his was smiling along with illusion Stefan, although Stefan tried and failed to cover up his laughs.**

**Caroline sighed and narrowed her eyes playfully at him, "Shut up."**

/

**The night was easy to see through with her new vampire vision as Caroline looked around to see everybody leaving the swimming hole because Tyler asked them to. Matt is alone. She knows she isn't alone, she can sense him beside her before she even looks at Stefan. **

**Caroline sighed, "He's mad at me."**

**Matt at things that were beyond her control, and she hated how much it turned her into a timid mouse. She thought she wasn't that Caroline anymore.. the one who was different.. but..**

**Stefan put his arm on her shoulder before telling her, "Go talk to him. I'll wait."**

**She looks at him as his phone is ringing, but ignores the high pitched sound and with his calm eyes on her, she took all her courage and went to him.**

**Caroline looked at him, anger consuming her and asked, "Still mad?**"

_Still mad I crashed your night? My bad._

**Matt scoffed, "I thought we were passed all this insecurity stuff, Caroline." And she has too stop thinking that a real boyfriend would try and help her, love her flaws and all..**

Rebekah nodded and saw Klaus' eyes water slightly before he blinked them away.

**"I told you how I felt about you, what more do you need?"**

**Caroline says nothing and she hated the silence. Every girl wanted to be told they are beautiful.. that they are loved. She says sorry.. even though she doesn't mean it. Even though she is not wrong in this situation.. because she doesn't want to fight. She doesn't want to argue.. She remembered when he was with Elena he said it every chance he got. He kissed Elena every chance he got.. why could it never be her?**

**She started to walk away, even though she hated to do it, she hated not knowing what could have been.. she hated even more that he wasn't even with her a day and he tried to.. distract himself. She walked into the woods, a part of her dead heart breaking even further when he didn't even stop her.**

"Nik.." Rebekah got all of her brother's attention before she pointed to the sky. Klaus curse colorfully when he saw a brightly lite full moon above them.

**Stefan raced through the woods, searching for the blonde newly turned vampire, feeling her phone in his pocket that Matt gave to him after he tried to call her. Leaving it in his car, Matt told him that she left in the woods without looking back.. He needed to find her.. Now!**

**Caroline heard something around her.. a growl.. an animal? Seeing the red, she jumped at it and sunk her teeth into a wrist, calming the burn in the back of her throat and making her body feel warm, a scream pulled from her victim before she was pulled away.**

**"Stop it! Stop! Stop! Stop!" She looked past Stefan and saw Amy, shocked her face becomes normal again but ****Aimee** faints and falls.

**Caroline's breath catches, "Oh my god."**

**Sure Matt was with Aimee, a slut and all, Caroline angry for Matt for allowing her to flirt with him and blame her.. but.. she never wanted to actually hurt the anyone. She didn't look at Stefan who gave her a look that a child would get from an angry parent when they have done something wrong.. as if she planned this.**

**Stefan breathes deeply and pulls her back from the body, her face was calmed so that was good but... "No, no, no, stop. Listen to me. We need to get out of these woods now. We need to leave."**

**Caroline jumped alittle and looked around when she heard a noise and then a growl, "What was that?"**

**"Aimee, stay down." Stefan ordered, "Do _not_ move."**

**Caroline heard noise all around them and forced herself to listen to Stefan as he looked at her, "You and me, we're gonna run. It's going to follow us; we need to lead it away from Aimee. You need to run as fast as you can. Do you understand me? Go, go!"**

**Caroline ran for everything she had in her and if it were any situation, she would have marveled at the speed, but when they arrive at the old Lockwood ruins, Caroline stopped, "Wait! What is it?!"**

"No, keep going." Klaus looked at Caroline, willing her to keep running.

**Stefan's urgent voice was effecting her and making her panic rise, "It's a _werewolf_! He will try to _kill_ us and he _can_!"**

**Tyler came out of the Lockwood ruin, "Hey! What are you two doing?" **

**Stefan's eyebrows pulled together and directed the question back at the boy when the werewolf rushes into Caroline making her fall on the forest floor with the werewolf is on her, trying to push off the animal as it tries to bite her. The Mikealsons watch their heart in their throats as Stefan rushes on the werewolf with his powers and pushes him.**

**Tyler screams "No!" And it seems to echo in Caroline's ears as she watches confused as the werewolf looks at Tyler and leaves... just like that..**

The Mikealsons are all confused, when one turns into a wolf.. it's all animal. There is never a pause button sooo... what the heck just happened..?

/

**Matt is alone at a table in the grill, and Caroline hates the feeling she gets when Aimee arrives and talks with him. Caroline looks at them, her heart in her throat before she rejoins Matt, "Seriously Aimee?"**

**Aimee scoffed, "We were just talking."**

**Caroline's eyes widen, "Oh, that's what you call it?"**

**Aimee looks at her after looking at Matt like he was a yummy treat, "Yeah."**

**Matt looked at her looked at her wide eyed, as if she had done something unforgivable, "Are you kidding me?"**

**Caroline's anger soared, "No, I'm _not_ Matt. She's into you and _anyone_ can see it."**

_Why can't you.. or to you like it too much to acknowledge it..?_

**Aimee looked flustered and leaves with a "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm just gonna go."**

**"Knock it off." Her eyes widen and Caroline resists the urge to slam his head on the table, "What_ are_ you doing?"**

"_This isn't my fault Matt,_ okay? She's after you and I_ shouldn't have to put up with that."_

_You should respect me enough to love me for me.. to care about me.. you said that you loved me.. you said that you wanted me..._

**Matt looked at her through narrowed eyes, as if she was an insect, "I thought we said no more drama?"**

_You are not my parent! You are not above me to act like you a king and I am a nuisance!_

_When did we ever agree on that? Take me as I am or watch me as I go._

**Matt shook his head as if there were something so disappointing to him.. and Caroline guessed there was.. her.. "Just forget it, just forget all of it."**

**Caroline looked down, biting her lip and fighting the urge to cry, "So what, are you like breaking up with me?"**

**Matt paused and looked back at her before he leaves, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess that's what I'm doing."**

**Outside in an alley, Caroline collapses nearby the dumpster that she destroyed with her strength, punching holes in it like people seem to take pleasure in doing to her heart. She would go home, but she didn't want to have the temptation of hurting her mother as she questioned her.. she would go to Elena but after that whole Katherine thing she avoided the blonde like a plague.. they were so much alike shouldn't that be the other way around? She would go to Stefan, who helped with this whole vampire stuff, but Damon was there.. and Bonnie..**

**Caroline bit her lip and looked down before hearing a heart coming toward her, trying to will her body to disappear.. only to look up when she saw a milk chocolate colored hand reach out. A beautiful young woman with brown skin, olive green eyes, a heart-shaped face and black wavy hair. She didn't like the pity, anger, frustration and sisterly love that was in them. She didn't want to be pitied into being forgiven for what she now was..**

**But something made her grab onto the hand, dark mixing with light, when she heard her soft and saddened voice say, "Come on, Care. Let's get out of here.."**

Kol smiled softly.

**She didn't know when she gained back her loyalty to her friends, she didn't know what was going to happen next or where they were going...**

**But Bonnie .. Caroline supposed she could learn to trust again.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Please review and let me know what you think? Thank you so much. :)


End file.
